What Price Logic?
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: T'Pol is stricken by a strange malady which leaves her susceptible to uncontrolled outbursts of emotion. Archer decides he must find the source of these outbursts to save his science officer. What he discovers along the way will shed new light on a race
1. Default Chapter

ENTERPRISE  
"WHAT PRICE LOGIC?"  
by J. B. Tilton and Diana Louise Herd  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and  
events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for  
those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction  
and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
T'Pol is stricken by a strange malady which leaves her  
susceptible to uncontrolled outbursts of emotion. Archer decides  
he must find the source of these outbursts to save his science  
officer. What he discovers along the way will shed new light on a  
race he's always held in contempt. And show him that Vulcans and  
humans may not be so different after all.  
  
PART 1 - PASSION UNLEASHED  
  
When T'Pol begins experiencing extreme emotional outbursts,  
Archer must look for the cause of her affliction; or risk having his  
science officer driven insane.  
  
* * *  
  
Archer watched the stars flash by on the view screen. Everyone  
on the bridge was intently working at their station, apparently  
oblivious to the concern on Archers' face. He looked over at his  
chief engineer who was also busy monitoring the ships' engines.   
Trip glanced up once at Archer, then returned to his duties.  
  
"Point two three," announced Travis unceremoniously from the  
helm.  
  
Archer looked at Trip again.  
  
"Twelve percent, Cap'n," said Trip.  
  
Archer didn't respond. He simply sat silently in his command  
chair. He trusted his crew. Especially his long time friend, Trip  
Tucker. He knew the brilliant engineer would inform him at the  
proper time.  
  
"Point two four," announced Travis. He seemed excited, almost  
giddy.  
  
Tension was high on the bridge. No one spoke. No one even  
dared breathe. Even T'Pol seemed uncharacteristically concerned,  
though Archer was sure that was just his imagination. She never  
once looked away from her panel, but instead concentrated intently  
on her duties.  
  
"Point two five," announced Travis.  
  
"We're at fifteen percent," said Trip. "I wouldn't push her any  
more right now, sir."  
  
"Travis," said Archer, "go to warp four."  
  
"Aye, sir," responded Travis as he manipulated the controls that  
controlled the Enterprises' velocity.  
  
"T'Pol," said Archer, "what's the verdict?"  
  
"Verdict, Captain?" questioned T'Pol.  
  
"What is the final reading," said Archer calmly.  
  
"According to my calculations," replied T'Pol, "we achieved warp  
five point two five, sir."  
  
"Confirmed, sir," said Travis triumphantly.  
  
"Damage report," ordered Archer.  
  
"We reached sixteen point seven percent over the rated  
maximum of the engines," reported Trip. "There are circuits and  
relays blown all over the ship, but nothing we can't handle. Other  
than that, no appreciable damage, sir. I'd call it an unqualified  
success."  
  
"Congratulations, everyone," said Archer, standing up and  
smiling to his crew. "We just set a new speed record for the human  
race. We've officially traveled faster than any human ship ever  
has. You are all to be commended. Trip, get repair crews on those  
repairs."  
  
"Already on it, Cap'n," said Trip.  
  
"Mr. Mayweather," said Archer, slapping Travis on the back,  
"bring her about. Take us back to our original position."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Travis, a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"I'll be in my ready room preparing my report to Star Fleet," said  
Archer. "Again, congratulations to everyone. Especially to the  
engineering staff."  
  
"I'll pass that along, sir," said Trip.  
  
Archer left the bridge and went to his ready room. His report to  
Star Fleet was going to be impressive. When they had asked him  
to test the limits of the warp engines, he'd jumped at the chance.   
They had asked him to try and reach warp five point two, if  
possible. He had surpassed even that. Once Trip had a chance to  
analyze the results of their tests, he might try to break the record  
they had just set. Suddenly, the chime to his ready room sounded.  
  
"Come in," said Archer.  
  
T'Pol stepped into the room and stood next to Archer.  
  
"Captain, if I may," she said. "I have a question."  
  
"Certainly," said Archer, leaning back in his chair. "What's on  
your mind?"  
  
"It was something you said on the bridge, sir," said T'Pol. "You  
said the Enterprise had 'set a record'. I am unfamiliar with this  
term. Could you explain the significance of it, please?"  
  
"You've never heard it before?" asked Archer.  
  
"No, sir," said T'Pol. "In my time on Earth, it has never come  
up. I do not understand the meaning of this phrase."  
  
"I'd be happy to explain it," said Archer. "In this case, it means  
we've gone faster than any other human ship has ever recorded  
officially. That's what the record is. When we went faster than that  
recorded speed, it's called 'breaking the record'. That's all."  
  
"I do not understand why such an event should be cause for  
celebration," said T'Pol. "It is logical to assume that the Enterprise  
might eventually prove to be faster than originally thought.   
Especially considering the upgrades and improvements which Mr.  
Tucker has performed. It is not logical to celebrate the inevitable."  
  
"That's not the point," said Archer. "Of course it's natural that  
our technology would improve. The more we learn about warp  
drive, the faster out ships will become. The point is that we did it  
first. Before any other human did. That's what makes it so great  
for us."  
  
"I do not understand this," said T'Pol.  
  
"It's a way of gauging ourselves," said Archer. "A way of  
showing us how we've improved. How we've become better."  
  
"This makes no sense," said T'Pol. "How does achieving what  
is inevitable make you . . . "  
  
Her voice trailed off as she suddenly swayed slightly. Her brow  
furrowed and she put her hand to her head. She looked to Archer  
as if she was in pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Archer, standing up and ready to catch  
her if she should suddenly pass out.  
  
"I am fine," said T'Pol. "Simply a headache. It began suddenly  
and momentarily interrupted my concentration."  
  
"A headache?" questioned Archer.  
  
"You are surprised that a Vulcan would have a headache?"  
asked T'Pol.  
  
"I guess not," said Archer, "not really. I just never considered it  
before. I've never met a Vulcan who expressed experiencing pain  
before."  
  
"Vulcans do experience pain," said T'Pol. "However, it would  
not be appropriate to discuss such a thing openly."  
  
"Maybe you should have Dr. Phlox check you out?" suggested  
Archer. "Just to be sure."  
  
"That will not be necessary," said T'Pol. "Pain can be  
controlled. I believe I should return to my duties. If we may  
continue this discussion at a later time."  
  
"Of course," said Archer. "But if it gets any worse, I want you to  
see the doctor."  
  
"I understand," said T'Pol.  
  
Archer watched as T'Pol left the ready room to take her place  
on the bridge. It struck him odd that her being in pain should  
surprise him. While T'Pol rarely complained of personal  
discomfort, he did realize that she must suffer from many of the  
same ailments as the rest of the crew. Archer decided he'd have to  
get used to the idea that Vulcans and humans might actually have  
some things in common.  
  
That evening at dinner T'Pol seemed to be her usual stoic self.   
Since he wasn't sure if it would embarrass her, he didn't mention  
the headache in Trips' presence.  
  
"How are the repairs coming?" asked Archer.  
  
"All done, Cap'n," said Trip. "I'm still analyzing the test results,  
though. That's going to take some time."  
  
"The captain was explaining to me about the phrase 'breaking  
a record' earlier, Lieutenant Commander," said T'Pol. "I would  
appreciate your input on the subject. If it's not too much trouble."  
  
Trip was surprised. As a rule, T'Pol rarely asked anyones'  
opinion. It seemed whatever the topic of discussion was, she  
already had an opinion on it. And she seemed to care less about  
his opinion than most.  
  
"I was explaining to her what the phrase meant," said Archer.   
"She's never heard it before."  
  
"Uh, well," stammered Trip, looking for just the right words, "I  
guess it means you've done something no one's ever done before.   
Like when we reached warp five point two five. It's also called  
'raising the bar'. You do something that sets new standards for  
others to shoot for."  
  
"I see," said T'Pol. "And that is cause for celebration among  
humans?"  
  
"Hell, yes," said Trip. "I'm sorry. I mean, of course it is. If there  
weren't people who kept breaking records, we'd still be living in  
caves. Every time someone raises the bar, or breaks a record, it  
means that everyone else has to set their sights on that level. It  
becomes the new standard. It just makes things a whole heck of a  
lot better."  
  
"Vulcans don't celebrate anything, Sub-Commander?" asked  
Archer.  
  
"Certainly they do," replied T'Pol. "When it is warranted. For  
example, there is a celebration at the joining of two people."  
  
"Joinin'?" questioned Trip.  
  
"Yes," said T'Pol. "I believe the human term for it is marriage."  
  
"Oh, oh," said Trip, slightly embarrassed. It was clear he had  
considered a totally different meaning for "joining".  
  
"We also celebrate the birth of a child," continued T'Pol. "New  
life is always a cause for celebration."  
  
"But you don't celebrate something like achieving a faster warp  
speed?" asked Archer.  
  
"As I have explained," said T'Pol, "Vulcans do not consider the  
inevitable a cause for celebration."  
  
"Speaking of celebrations," said Trip, "the crew in engineering is  
throwing a small bash to celebrate the new record. They'd  
appreciate it if you'd come down and say a few words, Cap'n."  
  
"I'd be glad to," said Archer. "God knows they've earned it. No  
one worked harder breaking that record than the crew down in  
engineering."  
  
"A Vulcan captain would not see the need for such a thing," said  
T'Pol. "Now, before you make some inappropriate comment, Mr.  
Tucker, that was not meant as a criticism. It was meant only as an  
example of the differences between Captain Archer and most  
captains I have served with."  
  
"Is that a good difference or a bad difference?" asked Trip.  
  
"Neither," replied T'Pol. "It simply means different. I must  
admit, Captain, while your methods seem a bit unorthodox, they do  
seem to produce effective results. Your handling of the situation  
with Ensign Steiner is one case in point."  
  
"I miss him," said Trip. "He was one hell of a tactical officer."  
  
"Be that as it may," said T'Pol, "his actions demanded he be  
placed in the brig and brought up on charges. Captain Archer,  
instead, transferred him to a medical ship for treatment. A Vulcan  
captain would not have taken that approach."  
  
"Steiner was sick," said Archer. "He didn't deserve to be thrown  
into prison. He needed treatment."  
  
"Precisely my point," said T'Pol. "Most Vulcan captains would  
have not considered such extenuating circumstances. He would  
have eventually been transferred for treatment, but a Vulcan  
captain would not have considered his illness. I was quite  
impressed with you treatment of the situation, Captain."  
  
"Thank you, T'Pol," said Archer, "that means a lot to me."  
  
"I have found, Captain," said T'Pol, "that your unorthodox  
methods do seem to have a logic of their own. While they would  
appear to be inappropriate or ineffective, they produce the results  
you desire. Tell me? Have you always had such insight into  
people?"  
  
"I guess so," said Archer. "My father used to say that people  
are basically good. They just have a habit of making the wrong  
choices. Give them a chance, and they'll try to make the right  
choice. I just try to put myself in their place and decide what I  
would do."  
  
"It does seem to be effective," said T'Pol. "Perhaps you should  
consider teaching at Star Fleet Academy. You could pass on your  
philosophy to the students there."  
  
"I'm not much of a teacher," said Archer. "I couldn't wait to get  
out of the Academy and into a ship."  
  
"Still," said T'Pol, "you could help mold the minds of future star  
ship captains. That would be quite an achievement."  
  
"Why teach at a school when you could be out here meeting  
new races?" asked Trip.  
  
"Where would you be without the teachers you had at the  
Academy?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"She's got a point there, Trip," said Archer. "Without our  
instructors, we wouldn't be out here right now."  
  
"But not everyone's cut out to be a teacher," said Trip.  
  
"True," said T'Pol. "Still, I believe Captain Archer would be an  
excellent teacher. His compassion seems to be greater than most  
humans. Something I believe is essential for a good teacher."  
  
"I suppose so," said Archer, wondering about the conversation.   
It was odder than most of his conversations with T'Pol.  
  
"Well, " said T'Pol, "I have enjoyed the meal immensely.   
However, I wish to get in my nightly meditations before bed. If you  
will excuse me, Captain, Mr. Tucker."  
  
"Certainly," said Archer.  
  
"Good night, T'Pol," said Tucker.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Tucker, after T'Pol had left. "If I  
didn't know better, I'd swear she was flirting with you."  
  
"Flirting?" questioned Archer. "T'Pol? I hardly think so. Still,  
she did seem to be friendlier than normal. Maybe she was just in  
one of her moods."  
  
"I didn't know Vulcans had moods," said Trip.  
  
"Well," said Archer, "I wouldn't give it much thought. I'm sure  
she'll be back to her stoic self by morning."  
  
"I suppose you're right, sir," said Trip. "I guess I'd better get  
down to engineering and do my final check for the night. See you  
in the morning, Cap'n."  
  
"Good night, Trip," said Archer.  
  
After Trip left the dining room, Archer sat thinking about T'Pol.   
She was acting a bit odd. And while it might seem a bit unusual, it  
was not really anything to be concerned about. At least, not yet.   
He considered asking the doctor if there was some Vulcan  
condition which might explain her behavior. In the end, he decided  
against it. If it was just imagined or some aberrant behavior, he  
didn't want to embarrass her.  
  
The next day, T'Pol didn't seem any different from her normal  
self. Even Trip commented that she seemed to have returned to  
her normal less than friendly demeanor. Archer decided her  
behavior the previous night must have been his imagination or just  
a moment out of character for her. He imagined that even Vulcans  
must have an off day from time to time.  
  
"Captain," said T'Pol, "there is an asteroid field directly ahead.   
Several hundred thousand objects of various sizes are detected.   
I'm also detecting the presence of ditridium within the field."  
  
"Ditridium?" asked Trip. "Cap'n, next to our dilithium crystals,  
ditridium is the fuel source for our warp engines. If there's enough  
there, Star Fleet might want to send a mining ship here."  
  
"The readings are rather substantial," said T'Pol. "Mr. Tucker  
may be correct. I believe a more detailed scan of the field may be  
warranted."  
  
"Very well," said Archer. "Travis, set a course for the field.   
Drop out of warp as soon as we get there. T'Pol, begin your scans  
as soon as we're in position."  
  
"Yes, sir," said T'Pol.  
  
The Enterprise dropped out of warp and came to a halt just  
outside of the asteroid field. T'Pol began scanning the field as  
Travis used the maneuvering thrusters to prevent impact with any  
of the asteroids. It took more than an hour for T'Pol to complete  
her scans. When she finished, she presented her findings to  
Archer.  
  
"There does seem to be substantial amounts of ditridium in the  
field," said T'Pol, reading her results from a PADD. "However, the  
interactions of the individual elements of the field are quite  
unstable. More unstable than is normal in a field of this size. It is  
unlikely that a mining ship would be able to successfully negotiate  
this field."  
  
"She's right about that, sir," said Travis. "I've been having the  
devil of a time just keeping the ship from being bombarded with  
asteroids."  
  
"Thank you, Ensign," said T'Pol. "Your assertion is  
appreciated."  
  
"Thank you, Sub-Commander," said Travis. "However, it still  
might be possible to mine the mineral. If the ship remained outside  
of the field, it could use the transporter to beam pieces of the  
asteroid inside. They could extract the ditridium there."  
  
"Does Star Fleet have a ship capable of doing that?" asked  
Archer.  
  
"Not at this time, sir," said T'Pol, looking intently at Travis.  
  
"She's right, sir," said Travis, "they don't. But it might be  
possible to retrofit a cargo carrier to serve the purpose. The cargo  
containers would be large enough to accommodate most of the  
individual asteroids. It would simply involve redesigning portions of  
the ship to extract the raw fuel."  
  
"That is not a feasible solution," said T'Pol. "A cargo ship is  
capable of reaching warp one point eight at best. The time it would  
take to come here, mine the fuel source, and return with it to Earth  
would make the operation prohibitive."  
  
"Not if they transfer the refined product to a faster ship," said  
Travis. "Or they could equip the refit cargo ship with a faster  
engine. That would solve the problem with the time lag. Believe  
me, Captain, during my time as a Boomer I've seen some pretty  
ingenious refits for cargo ships. Those cargo captains can be  
pretty creative when it comes to redesigning their ships to carry  
different types of cargo."  
  
"While the ensigns idea does have merit," said T'Pol, "I do not  
believe it is a workable hypothesis."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Trip. "Travis just might have something  
there. A cargo vessel fitted with a warp three engine would cut the  
time drastically. And I have a few ideas about designing a refining  
processor that could be utilized on board the ships. It just might be  
worth looking into, Cap'n. Considering the concentration of  
ditridium in this field."  
  
"No offense, T'Pol," said Archer, "but I think it's best if we submit  
Travis' idea to Star Fleet Command for evaluation. I'll be sure and  
include your concerns regarding it as well."  
  
"I see," said T'Pol. She walked back over to the science station.   
"Well, it would seem that our captain values the unsubstantiated  
opinion of a neophyte helmsman over that of a seasoned and  
experienced science officer."  
  
T'Pol took the PADD she was holding and threw it down on the  
console at her station.  
  
"I can tell when I'm not wanted," she said, undisguised anger in  
her voice. "Since my opinion holds no weight with you, Captain, I  
shall not burden you with it any further. I hereby resign as science  
officer of the Enterprise. You will return me to Vulcan as quickly as  
possible."  
  
With that she stormed off the bridge to the turbolift. As the  
doors to the turbolift closed, no one said a word. They were all too  
stunned at her emotional outburst. No one had ever seen a Vulcan  
display even the slightest emotion, let alone the tirade which T'Pol  
had just demonstrated.  
  
* * *  
  
Archer walked into the mess hall and looked around. He  
spotted T'Pol over in one corner eating a bowl of soup. Since her  
exhibition on the bridge twenty minutes earlier, he had searched  
nearly the entire ship for her. One of the crewmen had finally said  
they saw her going into the mess hall. Archer walked over and sat  
down at the table with T'Pol.  
  
"Would you care to explain what just happened on the bridge?"  
asked Archer, trying to be as understanding as possible.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not know what you are referring to, Captain,"  
said T'Pol. She seemed to be her normal self. As if her violent  
outburst had never occurred.  
  
"I'm talking about your little outburst on the bridge," said Archer.   
"Honestly, T'Pol, it was positively human."  
  
"I do not believe your position as my commanding officer allows  
for insults, Captain," said T'Pol.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Archer. "You just resigned  
as my science officer. After one of the most emotional outbursts  
I've ever seen, even for a human."  
  
"I can assure you, sir," said T'Pol, "that did not happen. I have  
not been to the bridge this morning. My duty shift does not begin  
for another twenty three minutes."  
  
"T'Pol," said Archer, extremely concerned now, "it's nearly  
fifteen hundred hours. You were on the bridge for almost seven  
hours before you exploded at me. You resigned your assignment  
on the Enterprise and stormed off the bridge like I had just slapped  
you in the face. All because I chose a course of action you  
disagreed with."  
  
"That is not possible," said T'Pol. "I am a Vulcan. Such an  
outburst is not possible."  
  
"Everyone on the bridge witnessed it," said Archer. "Are you  
telling me you don't remember any of it?"  
  
"No, sir, I do not," said T'Pol. "After my meditations last night I  
retired. Then I got up this morning and decided to have some  
Pleming soup for breakfast. I have been here ever since."  
  
"Well, you were acting a bit strange at dinner last night as well,"  
said Archer. "At first I thought it was my imagination. Now, I'm not  
so sure."  
  
"Last night?" questioned T'Pol. "Captain, last night I fasted. I  
remained in my quarters most of the evening before I retired."  
  
"T'Pol," said Archer, standing, "I want you to report to sickbay at  
fourteen hundred hours for a complete physical."  
  
"That is not necessary, Captain," said T'Pol. "I can assure you  
that . . . ."  
  
"That's an order, Sub-Commander," said Archer. "And it's not  
open to discussion."  
  
"Yes, sir," said T'Pol.  
  
Archer turned and left the room. He went immediately to  
sickbay to discuss the situation with Dr. Phlox.  
  
"And you say she remembers nothing of the outbursts?" asked  
Phlox, after Archer had explained what had happened.  
  
"She claims to remember nothing," said Archer. "I've ordered  
her to report at fourteen hundred hours for a complete physical.   
Any idea what might make her act that way?"  
  
"There is a rare condition called Bendai's Syndrome," said  
Phlox. "It causes a Vulcan to loose nearly total control of their  
emotions. But that condition affects only Vulcans over the age of  
two hundred; never one as young as our science officer."  
  
"What about another allergic reactions?" asked Archer. "Like  
the one she had with the chicken pox?"  
  
"Always a possibility," said Phlox. "Don't concern yourself with  
it, Captain. I shall perform a thorough examination of the  
sub-commander and rest assured, if there's anything physically  
wrong with her, I will find it."  
  
"Good," said Archer. "I want to know what's going on with her."  
  
"You shall know as soon as I do," said Phlox, smiling his  
sometimes annoying smile.  
  
Archer returned to the bridge where they continued to scan the  
asteroid field. It proved to be even richer in ditridium than first  
believed. Virtually every body within the field contained some  
amount of the fuel source. Travis' idea was beginning to seem  
more and more attractive.  
  
It was nearly seventeen hundred before Phlox contacted Archer  
and asked him to report to sickbay. As he entered the sickbay,  
Phlox turned to greet him. The doctor had the beginnings of what  
appeared to be a black eye. T'Pol was physically restrained to one  
of the biobeds.  
  
"What happened?" asked Archer.  
  
"The sub-commander had one of her fits of emotional outbursts  
while I was performing my examination," said Phlox. "It seems she  
didn't appreciate where I had my hand at the moment. I believe  
you would say, she clocked me one."  
  
"I see," said Archer, stifling a smirk. "How is she now?"  
  
"See for yourself," said Phlox.  
  
Archer walked over to the biobed where T'Pol was restrained.   
She seemed quite calm. Just as she usually was.  
  
"How do you feel, T'Pol?" asked Archer.  
  
"I am fine," said T'Pol. "And if that subterranean quack doesn't  
release me from this damned straight jacket, I will gladly  
demonstrate for him the method of rendering him incapable of  
producing offspring which is preferred on Tykarris Prime."  
  
Archer just smiled and walked back over to the doctor.  
  
"Her spirits seem high," he said sarcastically. "What's wrong  
with her, Doctor?"  
  
"I don't know," said Phlox. "Physically, I can't find anything  
wrong with her. Except for a slight chemical imbalance in her left  
frontal lobe. However, this certainly would not account for her  
bizarre behavior and it certainly isn't dangerous. I've attempted to  
correct the imbalance, but to no avail."  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Archer.  
  
"I think it would be best to consult a Vulcan physician,"  
suggested Phlox. "It is very possible they will have some  
understanding of what is occurring to the sub-commander. And, I  
assume, some form of treatment for it."  
  
"Vulcan is eight days away," said Archer. "We can't keep her  
restrained all that time."  
  
"I am not capable of treating her if I do not know what the  
ailment is," said Phlox. "The best solution I can offer is to keep her  
sedated until we reach her home planet."  
  
"Maybe I have another option," said Archer. "Keep her in  
sickbay, restrained if necessary. I have to make a phone call."  
  
"A phone call?" questioned Phlox.  
  
"And old Earth expression," said Archer. "It means I have to  
contact someone. I'll let you know when I have things arranged."  
  
"Very well, Captain," said Phlox.  
  
Archer returned to the bridge where everyone was anxiously  
awaiting a report on T'Pol. Although she was a Vulcan, she was  
still a member of the crew. And as Archer had once told T'Pol, they  
take care of their own.  
  
"Hoshi," said Archer, "send a subspace message to the  
Shinnota. I want to speak to Tyvek."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Hoshi.  
  
"Transfer it to my ready room when you have him," said Archer.  
  
He left the bridge and went to his ready room to await the call to  
Tyvek and, hopefully, some answers about his science officer.  
  
* * *  
  
"And you have no idea what the problem is?" asked Tyvek after  
Archer had explained the situation to him.  
  
"The doctor can't find anything wrong with her," said Archer.   
"He did say it was similar to something called Bengays' Syndrome  
or some thing like that."  
  
"Bendais' Syndrome," corrected Tyvek. "But that only strikes  
Vulcans over two hundred years old. Never someone so young as  
T'Pol."  
  
"That's why I've contacted you," said Archer. "Dr. Phlox thinks a  
Vulcan doctor should take a look at her. I don't want to loose her  
and I'm afraid if I contact the Vulcan home world they might take  
her off the ship. Can you help us?"  
  
"We'll be glad to," said Tyvek, smiling. "We are near your  
position now. We can rendezvous with the Enterprise in about  
eleven hours. I'll inform our physician of the circumstances and he  
can have a look at her when you arrive."  
  
"Thanks, Tyvek," said Archer. "I appreciate this."  
  
"No thanks necessary, Jonathon," said Tyvek. "As you know,  
I'm very fond of T'Pol, even if she doesn't return the feelings.   
Anything we can do to help, we'll do so gladly. Tyvek out."  
  
Archer left his ready room and went to the bridge.  
  
"Travis," he said, "set a course for the Shinnota. Warp five."  
  
"Changing course," said Travis.  
  
"How's T'Pol, Cap'n?" asked Trip.  
  
"I really don't know," said Archer. "Tyveks' doctor is going to  
take a look at her. Hopefully, he will be able to help."  
  
"If there's anything we can do, sir," said Hoshi, "you just have to  
ask."  
  
"I appreciate that, Ensign," said Archer. "Right now all we can  
do is rendezvous with the Shinnota and hope they can help her.   
Let me know when we reach the rendezvous point."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Hoshi.  
  
Archer returned to sickbay to see if there was anything else they  
could do for T'Pol.  
  
* * *  
  
"Doctor Tilvar found the same results as your doctor," said  
Tyvek, after he had examined T'Pol. "Physically, she's in perfect  
health. He's at a loss to explain the irrational behavior. Most  
mental aberrations have some form of physiological source. But in  
this case, there's nothing."  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do for her?" asked Archer. "Her  
outbursts are getting worse. Some times she lucid, the rest of the  
time she's wildly out of control. And the lucid moments are getting  
less and less frequent."  
  
"There is one other option," said Tyvek. "I had hoped not to  
have to resort to it. But I don't see any other option. We have to  
find out what is going on with her."  
  
"What option?" asked Archer. "What do we have to do?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you," said Tyvek. "I may be an outcast, but  
I still respect Vulcan dictates. Let's just say we have certain mental  
disciplines which may allow us to restore some of T'Pols' former  
self to her. And help us discover what's going on in the process. I  
have to ask that you trust me on this, Jonathon."  
  
"Okay," said Archer. "I don't seem to have much choice. How  
long will it take?"  
  
"Not long," said Tyvek. "If you care to wait here, I'll inform you  
of my success or failure when I'm finished."  
  
Tyvek went to the quarters where T'Pol was staying while  
aboard the Shinnota. She told him to come in when he rang the  
chime. Inside the quarters, Tyvek was taken aback. The place  
was a shambles. Broken furniture lay scattered everywhere. It  
looked like there had been a free for all in the quarters.  
  
"Feeling better?" asked Tyvek as he cautiously entered the  
room.  
  
"I am forbidden from speaking with you," said T'Pol.  
  
"I am aware of that," said Tyvek. "But under the circumstances,  
you have little choice."  
  
"Logical," said T'Pol. "I am told I am subject to outburst of  
extreme emotionalism. Is it Bendais' Syndrome?"  
  
"Not in one so young," said Tyvek. "Actually, neither the  
Enterprise doctor nor ours can find any physical problem with you.   
Which leaves only one logical conclusion."  
  
"My condition is mental not physical," said T'Pol. "It would seem  
I must return to Vulcan and resign my position with the science  
council. I am unfit to perform my duties as I am."  
  
"There is another alternative," suggested Tyvek. "If you will  
permit it. I would not ask, but I value your friendship and do not  
wish to see you driven mad. It is the only logical option open to us  
at this point."  
  
"A mind meld," said T'Pol.  
  
"Yes," said Tyvek. "If the cause of your ailment is mental, I  
should be able to discern what it is. That will help the doctor to  
develop a treatment for it."  
  
"You could risk being infected," said T'Pol.  
  
"A risk I accept," said Tyvek. "Besides, you forget. I had one of  
the most disciplined minds on Vulcan. I believe my mental  
disciplines will provide some protection for me. And perhaps I can  
provide some stability for you."  
  
"A logical assumption," said T'Pol.  
  
"I will not perform the meld if you refuse," said Tyvek. "You  
know that I don't agree with the normal Vulcan philosophy.   
However, I still respect it. And that philosophy dictates that a mind  
meld may only be accomplished with the permission of both  
parties."  
  
"Under normal circumstances," said T'Pol, remembering an  
incident when she melded with someone without their permission.   
A meld she had felt was necessary.  
  
"Yes," said Tyvek. "Take as long as you wish to consider my  
offer. Contact me when you have made your decision. I will  
respect whatever decision you make."  
  
"I have made my decision already," said T'Pol. "I cannot  
continue in this state. Since you are willing to accept the risk, and I  
require the stability the meld will impart, you have my permission."  
  
"Good," said Tyvek. He placed his hands on T'Pols' face. "My  
mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts," he began.  
  
* * *  
  
"What did you find out?" asked Archer as Tyvek came into the  
room followed by T'Pol.  
  
"Quite a bit, actually," said Tyvek. "The disciplines I mentioned  
to you earlier have helped to stabilize T'Pols' condition. For a time,  
anyway. However, this will not hold for long. I can't say exactly  
what has caused her condition, but I did discover where it most  
likely began. What can you tell me about the Sular research  
colony."  
  
Archer thought for a moment. That was the colony where they  
had gone to help fix a subspace transceiver. When they arrived,  
they found the colony deserted except for a single male Vulcan  
who was in a catatonic state. And there had been no indication  
what had happened to the remaining forty five Vulcan scientists  
assigned to the colony.  
  
"There was no indication of what happened to them?" asked  
Tyvek.  
  
"None," said Archer. "It's like they just vanished into thin air.   
We never did learn what became of them. What does this have to  
do with T'Pol?"  
  
"Her troubles began almost immediately after you visited there,"  
said Tyvek. "I determined that there is some kind of telepathic link  
between her and someone or something else. This link is  
weakening her emotional control. The longer it remains, the  
weaker her control. It's why she seems to suffer from bouts of  
emotionalism."  
  
"Just like that Vulcan we found," said Archer. "He seemed  
terrified of something, but he was so catatonic, he couldn't tell us  
what."  
  
"I think we might find our answers at that colony," said Tyvek.   
"At any rate, it's the only clue we have."  
  
"We?" asked Archer. "You're going with us?"  
  
"If you don't mind," said Tyvek. "T'Pol may need additional help  
which only another Vulcan can give her. And I might be able to  
help find out what happened at the colony."  
  
"What about you?" asked Archer. "Aren't you afraid you might  
become infected as she has?"  
  
"I believe my mental disciplines will protect me," said Tyvek.   
"Besides, whatever this is it's forcing her repressed emotions into  
her conscious mind. Where she is not able to effectively deal with  
them since her natural instinct is to repress them. She's not used  
to dealing with emotions, which is causing her abnormal behavior.  
  
"I have even greater discipline than she. Remember, I was one  
of Vulcans' greatest philosophers and debaters for more than  
ninety years. But since I've embraced my emotions, I don't suffer  
the same handicap she does. I don't think I risk being infected by  
whatever this is."  
  
"Okay," said Archer, "you're welcome to come along. The  
colony is about three weeks away at warp five. Can she hold out  
that long?"  
  
"With Tyvek's assistance," said T'Pol, "I believe I can."  
  
"Good," said Archer. "Let's get back to the Enterprise. I want to  
get to the Sular colony as quickly as possible."  
  
Tyvek made arrangements for his absence from the Shinnota.   
Then, he, Archer, and T'Pol boarded the Enterprise shuttle to  
return to the Enterprise. With any luck, they would find what they  
were looking for once they reached the colony.  
  
Archer didn't want to think about what would happen if they  
didn't.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss Part 2: Sins Of The Father. Archer returns  
to the planet where a Vulcan science team vanished without a  
trace to track down the source of T'Pols' malady. As she grows  
progressively worse, he must somehow convince the investigators  
at that planet to aid him; without revealing T'Pols' ailment or the  
presence of Tyvek. With time running out, Archer does whatever  
he feels he must to help his science officer; including acts which  
could get him courts-martialed and drummed out of Star Fleet.  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a  
variety of shows and subjects at  
http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post  
your stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	2. Sins Of The Father

ENTERPRISE  
"WHAT PRICE LOGIC?"  
by J. B. Tilton and Diana Louise Herd  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
PART 2 - SINS OF THE FATHER  
  
Archer returns to the planet where a Vulcan science team  
vanished without a trace to track down the source of T'Pols'  
malady. As she grows progressively worse, he must somehow  
convince the investigators at that planet to aid him; without  
revealing T'Pols' ailment or the presence of Tyvek. With time  
running out, Archer does whatever he feels he must to help his  
science officer; including acts which could get him courts-martialed  
and drummed out of Star Fleet.  
  
* * *  
  
Captain Archer helped Tyvek take his bags to his quarters. His  
quarters were near T'Pols' so he would be available whenever she  
needed him. The Enterprise had already set course for the Sular  
colony planet. It would take them three weeks to get there. Trip  
had promised to push the warp engines as much as he could  
without causing any damage to them.  
  
T'Pol had already returned to her previous stoic self. In the hour  
since leaving the Shinnota, she had not had even a single  
emotional outburst. Tilvar, the Vulcan doctor on the Shinnota, had  
provided Dr. Phlox with additional information on T'Pols' condition.   
He hoped it would help Phlox treat T'Pol.  
  
"I'm afraid we don't have much to keep you busy on the  
Enterprise," said Archer. "We're not exactly designed to transport  
passengers for long periods of time."  
  
"Think nothing of it, Jonathon," said Tyvek. "If you have no  
objections, I can occupy my time looking around your wonderful  
ship. When T'Pol doesn't need me, of course."  
  
"I guess that will be okay," said Archer. "Of course, as a ships'  
captain, I'm sure you're aware of the necessity of not interfering  
with my crews' duties."  
  
"Perfectly," said Tyvek. "I wouldn't imagine bothering your crew  
while they're working. Perhaps Lieutenant Commander Tucker  
would consent to showing me around engineering when he has  
some time."  
  
"I'll make a point to ask him," said Archer. "I'm sure he'll be glad  
to."  
  
"Excellent," said Tyvek. "What of T'Pol? Will she be manning  
her station on our way to the colony?"  
  
"No," said Archer. "Until we're able to cure her of whatever this  
is, I think it best if she is relieved of her duties."  
  
"That's probably best," said Tyvek. "While she should be able  
to maintain control most of the time, I'm sure there will be some  
outbursts from time to time. Hopefully, with my help, we can keep  
those outbursts to a minimum."  
  
"I hope so," said Archer. "Well, I need to be getting to the  
bridge. I'll expect you for dinner."  
  
"I look forward to it," said Tyvek. "I hope your chef is preparing  
a human meal for us. I've never been to Earth and I would be  
intrigued by trying some human food."  
  
"I'll make sure to tell him that," said Archer. "I'm sorry, but  
you've never mentioned it. Are you a vegetarian, as T'Pol is?"  
  
"For the most part, yes," said Tyvek. "Some habits are difficult  
to break. But I do enjoy meat from time to time. It would probably  
be best if I maintained a vegetarian diet while T'Pol is joining us. I  
don't want to give her any opportunity to slip in her mental  
disciplines."  
  
"I understand," said Archer. "I'll have the chef prepare a  
modified chefs' salad. It's very good and there's no meat in it."  
  
"I look forward to it," said Tyvek.  
  
Archer went to the bridge and took his seat in the command  
chair. Ensign Matthews was at the science station. He was getting  
used to her filling in for T'Pol during T'Pols' off duty hours. But this  
time it felt different. She'd be manning that station most of the  
time. Somehow it didn't seem right not having T'Pol on the bridge.  
  
"Status, Mr. Mayweather," said Archer.  
  
"En route to the Sular colony, sir," said Travis. "Current speed it  
warp five point one three."  
  
"Excellent," said Archer. "Mr. Tucker, do you think it might be  
possible to get a little more speed out of the Enterprise?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do, Cap'n," replied Trip.  
  
"Very good, Mr. Tucker," said Archer. "Hoshi, send a message  
to Star Fleet Command. Tell Admiral Carter that I'd like to speak  
with him on a secured channel at his earliest convenience. Mark it  
personal and extremely urgent."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Hoshi. "Should I have it transferred to your  
ready room when he radios, sir?"  
  
Archer looked at Hoshi.  
  
"Am I becoming that predicable?" asked Archer, smiling at her.  
  
"No, sir," said Hoshi, smiling back. "I just figured that if it was  
personal and on a secured channel, you wouldn't want it blaring out  
over the speaker on the bridge. That's all, sir."  
  
"I am getting predictable," said Archer, smiling again. "Yes,  
transfer it to my ready room. And Hoshi? At least give me the  
illusion that I'm still in command of this ship, will you?"  
  
"Certainly, sir," said Hoshi.  
  
Archer laughed to himself as he went to his ready room. Even  
considering the circumstances for his trip to the Sular colony, it was  
nice to know the crew could keep their sense of human.  
  
Admiral Carter radioed back less than an hour later. As  
promised, Hoshi transferred it to Archers' ready room. He activated  
his receiver. He explained the situation about T'Pol to Carter.   
Carter listened intently as Archer explained the entire situation.  
  
"Okay," said Carter, "so you're asking me to log the Enterprise  
into that sector without listing the true reason. Is that about the  
size of it, John?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Archer. "I know it's an awful lot to ask, sir. But if  
the Vulcan High Command learns about what's going on, I'm afraid  
they'll take her off the Enterprise. She's an excellent science  
officer. I don't want to loose her."  
  
"Am I hearing correctly?" asked Carter. "Is Captain Jonathon  
Archer, the son of Dr. Henry Archer, asking me to cover for him to  
allow a Vulcan to remain on his ship?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Archer. "I know my low opinion of Vulcans is  
well known, especially to the Vulcans. This has nothing to do with  
Vulcans or humans, sir. One of my crew needs me and I need to  
do everything I can to help her."  
  
"I see," said Carter. "It sounds to me like you might actually be  
warming up to the Vulcans. At least one particular Vulcan."  
  
"I suppose that's possible, sir," said Archer. "I just need a few  
weeks to get this thing straightened out. The doctor says that if we  
can't find some way to cure T'Pol, she'll be driven insane."  
  
"That does sound serious," said Carter. "I wasn't aware that Dr.  
Phlox was experienced in the Vulcan psyche."  
  
"He's not, sir," said Archer. "I found another doctor who has  
experience in that area."  
  
"Another doctor?" questioned Carter. "You mean a Vulcan  
doctor?"  
  
"Sir, I need to ask you to trust me on this one," said Archer.   
"There are . . . aspects regarding this that I'm not at liberty to  
discuss, even with Star Fleet Command. I can assure you, sir, it  
doesn't compromise security in any way. But I've given my word  
and I honestly believe I shouldn't break that word."  
  
"I'm aware of your personal integrity, John," said Carter. "I'm  
also aware that you don't give your word easily. Very well, Captain.   
For the time being, I'll log you into that area to investigate  
anomalous radio signals we've detected. But John. I'll expect a full  
and complete report when this thing is resolved. I DO have my  
superiors to report to, you know. I can stall them only so long."  
  
"Understood, sir," said Archer. "I appreciate this, sir. I regret I  
can't be more forthcoming at this time, but it's kind of complicated."  
  
"No need to explain, John," said Carter. "I know you'll tell me  
when you can. Just see that T'Pol gets better. Apparently the  
Vulcan High Command has as high opinion of her as you do. And  
her presence on the Enterprise has gone a long way to smoothing  
Vulcan-human relations. I'll expect a full report as soon as  
possible. Carter out."  
  
Archer sat back in his chair. That went easier than he had  
imagined. But Admiral Carter had been good friends with Archers'  
father. Carter was one of the reasons Archer had joined Star Fleet.   
It was good to have high ranking friends.  
  
The Enterprise traveled for two weeks without incident. T'Pol  
had occasional outbursts and they were slowly getting worse.   
Tyvek explained that there was just so much he could do for her  
with the disciplines he was helping her with. Physically, she was  
still in perfect health. But the emotional outbursts were starting to  
take their toll.  
  
Tyvek and Archer were having dinner alone in Archers' private  
dining room. Trip was in engineering trying to squeeze out a few  
more fractions of a warp degree from the engines. T'Pol had opted  
to remain in her quarters to practice her discipline exercises.  
  
"Actually, Jonathon," said Tyvek, "I am pleasantly surprised  
she's held together as long as she has. She has a very disciplined  
mind. But it's only a matter of time before she looses control  
altogether. Then there will be nothing I can do to help her."  
  
"I'm not very clear on exactly what's happening to her," said  
Archer. "Aren't Vulcans taught from the earliest age how to  
suppress their emotions?"  
  
"Yes," said Tyvek. "The training begins very early. By the time  
a Vulcan reaches their teenage years, they are quite disciplined in  
suppressing their emotions."  
  
"They why is this such a problem for T'Pol?" asked Archer.   
"Why is she having such a problem with it?"  
  
"The telepathic link in her mind is eroding her disciplines," said  
Tyvek. "The longer it goes on, the weaker her control becomes.   
It's like holding something over your head for a long time. No  
matter how heavy or light the object is, your strength eventually  
begins to weaken. Now, it's possible to replenish your strength at  
least partially. But the longer you hold that item, the weaker you  
get. Eventually, you have no more strength left and you drop your  
arms no matter how hard to try not to."  
  
"I can understand that," said Archer. "But it doesn't really make  
sense to me about the mental disciplines."  
  
"Jonathon," said Tyvek thoughtfully, "how much do you know of  
Vulcan history?"  
  
"As much as anyone, I suppose," said Archer. "Since the  
Vulcans first landed on Earth one hundred years ago, most school  
children are taught classes on Vulcan history. To help them better  
understand the Vulcans."  
  
"Yes," said Tyvek, "I'm aware of those types of classes. You're  
taught that for several thousand years, Vulcans have sought to  
control their emotions. I'm taking about something different. What  
do you know about the reasons for WHY Vulcans value logic so  
highly?"  
  
"I don't know," said Archer. "I just suppose it was a natural  
development of Vulcan history."  
  
"Hardly," said Tyvek. "As a child, did you ever try to emulate the  
Vulcans? Try to repress your emotions?"  
  
"I guess when I was very young," said Archer. "I think most  
humans are curious about that."  
  
"So I've heard," said Tyvek. "Do you remember how difficult it  
was?"  
  
"I suppose so," said Archer. "I never could imagine how  
Vulcans can do it so easily."  
  
"It is far from easy, Jonathon," said Tyvek. "In fact, the  
disciplined life of a Vulcan is one of the most difficult lifestyles to  
maintain. Believe me, I know from personal experience."  
  
"I understand it's difficult," said Archer. "But as you said,  
Vulcans are trained from a very young age to do it."  
  
"It's much more than that," said Tyvek. "You equate your  
emotions with Vulcan emotions. So you find it difficult to  
understand how they can repress them. What if I told you that, in  
the beginning, it proved impossible for Vulcans to control their  
emotions?"  
  
"Really?" asked Archer. "Why is that?"  
  
"Because Vulcans are one of the most emotional, most  
passionate races in the known galaxy," said Tyvek. "The earliest  
recollections of our history is replete with wars, barbarism, even  
mass genocide."  
  
"Earth has similar recollections in its' history," said Archer.  
  
"With all respect, I've read about your early histories," said  
Tyvek, "and Earth would be considered an amateur compared to  
early Vulcan. During your mid-twentieth century, you had a dictator  
who tried to take over Earth. He murdered several million  
inhabitants of Earth in his war."  
  
"Adolf Hitler," recalled Archer. "There were others, but most  
historians agree he was just about the worst. Six million people  
died simply because they belonged to a particular race, not for any  
crime they committed."  
  
"Yes, Hitler," said Tyvek, "that was his name. Believe me,  
Jonathon, your Hitler was inexperienced compared to many early  
Vulcans."  
  
"That's hard to accept," said Archer.  
  
"Really?" asked Tyvek. "About a thousand years before  
Vulcans devoted themselves to logic, we had our Hitler. His name  
was Septa. In a period of only seven months, he personally  
murdered over twelve hundred Vulcans. In the nine years he ruled,  
more than twenty three million people died under his regime."  
  
"For what reason?" asked Archer.  
  
"No one knows," said Tyvek. "He would simply send out lists  
ordering executions. He wasn't insane or anything. He simply  
decided who would live and who would die."  
  
"That's pretty bad," said Archer.  
  
"There were even some who were worse," said Tyvek.   
"Humans have a habit of saying that war was a normal part of life  
until you developed warp travel. For Vulcans, this was even more  
true. Normal succession from one ruler to another was by  
executing the former ruler."  
  
"But didn't ancient Vulcan rulers use a line of succession?"  
asked Archer. "The rulers' oldest child ascended as the ruler  
died?"  
  
"Yes," said Tyvek. "And it was standard custom for the oldest  
child to murder the current ruler to make that ascension. For a  
period of nearly two thousand years, not one Vulcan ruler died of  
natural causes. Not one. Every one was murdered by their oldest  
son or daughter."  
  
"That's incredible," said Archer. "I never knew any of this."  
  
"It's not something Vulcans are anxious to advertise," said  
Tyvek. "For thousands of years, Vulcan was one of the most  
barbaric planets in the galaxy. We were literally on the verge of  
extinction.  
  
"Then a great leader stepped forward. His name was Surak.   
He advocated that only by abandoning our emotions and devoting  
ourselves to pure logic would the Vulcan people be saved.   
Eventually, his ideas caught on and we have Vulcan as it is today."  
  
"He must be revered as a great hero on Vulcan," said Archer.  
  
"Oh, he is," said Tyvek. "And also, one of our greatest martyrs.   
Not all Vulcans embraced his new philosophy. Several years later  
he was murdered by a faction which wanted to stop his movement.   
But instead of stopping the movement, his death fueled a renewed  
emphasis on logic. It's actually the main reason the entire planet  
eventually turned from passion to logic."  
  
"I never realized Vulcan had such a dark history," said Archer.   
"I guess I just naturally assumed that Vulcans were always  
peaceful, as they are today."  
  
"Not in the least," said Tyvek. "The dark side of the Vulcan  
psyche is much worse than anything any human can imagine. And  
they don't like to be reminded of that dark side. In many ways,  
Vulcans are no different from humans. Your presence in the  
galaxy, and having warp capabilities is a constant reminder of  
where we came from. And of what we are capable of. Barbarism  
the likes of which you could only imagine."  
  
"So why advocate a return to passion?" asked Archer. "If  
Vulcans can be so dark and so violent, why propose returning to  
that?"  
  
"That's not what I was advocating," said Tyvek. "The hierarchy  
of Vulcan never understood that. What I was advocating was to  
embrace our emotions while maintaining our strict mental  
disciplines. It would allow us to recapture a piece of our heritage  
we have neglected, while maintaining our peaceful nature. My  
small colony proves we can do it. We have embraced our  
emotional side, but our disciplines have allowed us to keep our  
dark side in check."  
  
"Well," said Archer, "at the risk of sounding insulting, I must say  
you are more like a human than the ancient Vulcans you've  
described."  
  
"T'Pol would consider it an insult comparing her to a human,"  
said Tyvek. "I consider it a compliment."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," said Archer. "She recently accused me  
of insulting her when I compared her to a human."  
  
"It's because of what you remind her of," said Tyvek. "It's also  
why I'm not affected the way she is. As a typical Vulcan, she  
represses her emotions. She has little experience actually dealing  
with her emotions, though she'd deny even having them. With  
them being forced into her conscious mind, as the telepathic link  
does, her mind doesn't know how to deal with them.  
  
"Since I've embraced my emotions, I am able to deal with them.   
My mental disciplines allow me to effectively control them because  
I understand them as a human does. She doesn't. That's what's  
eroding her ability to control them."  
  
"I never realized it was that bad," said Archer. "Any idea how  
long it will be before her control collapses completely?"  
  
"That's hard to say," said Tyvek. "Hopefully, it will last until we  
find a way to undo the damage."  
  
"Well, I must say," said Archer, "our conversation has been  
quite enlightening. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that  
Vulcans and humans had such similar histories. Or that they had  
so much in common."  
  
"Jonathon," said Tyvek, "I've told you all this in confidence. To  
explain just how serious T'Pols' condition is. I need to ask that you  
don't repeat this to anyone. Least of all Star Fleet Command.   
Once you report it, the Vulcan High Command will learn of it. If that  
happens . . . ."  
  
"I understand," said Archer. "I would have to explain how I  
learned of it. That would bring you into it and, while it might not  
affect you, it would affect T'Pol."  
  
"Exactly," said Tyvek. "I trust I can rely on your discretion."  
  
"Discretion about what?" asked Archer, smiling coyly.  
  
Tyvek didn't respond. He knew that whatever happened, Archer  
wouldn't reveal any of what he had just learned to anyone.  
  
* * *  
  
The Enterprise dropped out of warp and entered the system  
where the Sular colony had been located. As they moved through  
the system, Ensign Matthews informed the captain that a Vulcan  
ship was already in orbit around the planet.  
  
"Confirmed, sir," said Malcolm. "According to these readings,  
it's the Sarcha, sir."  
  
"The Sarcha?" questioned Archer. "What are they doing here?   
They were supposed to return to Vulcan and take Sarel there for  
treatment?"  
  
"Sarel?" questioned Tyvek. "The Vulcan ambassador to Earths'  
son?"  
  
"Yes," responded T'Pol. "He was the only member of the colony  
found on the planet."  
  
"So what is the Sarcha doing here?" asked Archer. "I find it  
hard to believe the Vulcan High Command would send it back here.   
I would think they would want to get a ship there as quickly as  
possible. It was almost two weeks to Vulcan where we  
rendezvoused with the Sarcha, then another four to five weeks  
back to the planet. Nearly two months lost when they could be  
investigating."  
  
"Perhaps they didn't," suggested Tyvek. "The Vulcan High  
Command would have been more interested in Sular than even the  
ambassadors' son. My guess is they sent Commander Saret here  
immediately."  
  
"Without returning Sarel to Vulcan?" asked Archer. "He  
wouldn't get the treatment he needed on the planet."  
  
"Jonathon," said Tyvek, "something isn't right here. I knew  
Sular. He was a philosopher, not a scientist. Oh, he had a degree  
in science. But his strong suit was philosophy. We debated on  
occasion. I don't understand why they would send him here to do  
scientific research."  
  
"Perhaps he requested the change," offered T'Pol.  
  
"Maybe," said Tyvek. "But Sular was one of the most outspoken  
opponents of my beliefs and theories, you know that T'Pol. He was  
instrumental in getting me exiled from Vulcan. No, I think there's  
more going on here than you've been told."  
  
"Trip," said Archer, activating his intercom, "prep a shuttle pod.   
We're going down to the planet to see if we can get some  
answers."  
  
"Already done, Cap'n," responded Trip.  
  
"Efficient as always, Mr. Tucker," said Archer. "We'll leave as  
soon as we're in orbit."  
  
"Captain," said Tyvek, "under the circumstances, I should  
remain on the Enterprise. And you should say nothing to  
Commander Saret of my being here. If he learns you have any  
contact with me, you'll get absolutely no help from him  
whatsoever."  
  
"Understood," said Archer. "T'Pol, you'll be going with me to the  
planet. Hoshi, I want you there, too. Is Saret aware that Hoshi  
understands Vulcan?"  
  
"I do not believe so, sir," said T'Pol.  
  
"Good," said Archer. "Hoshi, keep your eyes and ears open. I  
want to know anything you can discover down there."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Hoshi.  
  
"Well, shall we?" asked Archer. "Another pleasant visit with  
Captain Saret."  
  
Tyvek laughed at the joke while the away team headed for the  
shuttle bay. The Enterprise entered orbit, and Trip launched the  
shuttle pod. Ten minutes later, it touched down just outside the  
colony complex. Unlike their first visit to the colony, a reception  
committee met them as they stepped out of the shuttle.   
Commander Saret was leading the party.  
  
"Captain Archer," said Saret, "we were unaware you were  
assigned to this area. Surely you must know that humans have no  
business being here. This is a Vulcan matter and your presence is  
not appreciated."  
  
"Nice to see you again, Saret," said Archer, being as polite, and  
jovial, as he could be. "We're not here in an official capacity. We  
were in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by to see if you  
had found out anything about what happened to the colony here.   
We humans are very curious when it comes to a mystery."  
  
"So I've heard," said Saret. "Sub-Commander T'Pol."  
  
"Commander," replied T'Pol. "The captain is correct. They  
have been curious regarding the situation here since our last visit.   
He wishes to know if you have discovered anything of  
consequence."  
  
"No, we have not," said Saret. "There is no indication of what  
happened to the colonists. I do not believe our investigation will  
provide any useful information."  
  
"You wouldn't mind if we look around, would you?" asked  
Archer.  
  
"Actually, I do mind," said Saret. "Our investigation is quite  
sensitive. I'm afraid I cannot allow you to interfere in that  
investigation."  
  
"Oh, we wouldn't interfer," said Archer. "We'd just like look  
around, maybe take a few readings. Maybe we can help in your  
investigation."  
  
"That will not be necessary," said Saret. "Since this is Vulcan  
soil, I must insist that you leave immediately."  
  
Archer looked at Saret. This was a test of wills between the  
two. Unfortunately, Archer knew he was no match for such a test.   
Sarets' mental disciplines made him more than an equal for almost  
anyone. Especially an emotional human. He also noticed that two  
of the Vulcans with Saret were speaking to each other while he was  
talking with Saret. They were speaking in Vulcan, of course, so  
Archer was unable to understand what they were saying.  
  
"Okay," said Archer. "We'll have to remain in orbit for a few  
hours. Some minor repairs to our warp drive, I'm afraid. As soon  
as they're completed, we'll be on our way. I hope that you will let  
us know if you do find anything."  
  
"Rest assured," said Saret, "you will be informed of any . . .  
developments which warrant your notification."  
  
"Thanks again," said Archer, smiling.  
  
The away team returned to the shuttle and the Vulcans watched  
them intently as the shuttle returned to the Enterprise.  
  
"That didn't net us much," said Archer.  
  
"More than you might think, Captain," said Hoshi. "Did you see  
those two Vulcans talking to each other? They were concerned we  
might learn that Sarel was in the compound. And that we might  
actually find out something they haven't been able to."  
  
"Like what?" asked Archer.  
  
"Like what happened to the colonists," said T'Pol. "Commander  
Saret was not lying when he said they had not discovered the  
whereabouts of the colonists. They have not."  
  
"But he was lying about finding anything," said Hoshi. "I'm not  
sure what it is they've found, but it was significant."  
  
"Not the first time Vulcans have lied to us," said Archer. "When  
we visited that Vulcan monastery, they lied about spying on the  
Andorians. Travis, get us back to the Enterprise fast. We'll have to  
figure out some other way to find our answers."  
  
Travis returned the shuttle to the Enterprise. Once on board,  
Archer informed Tyvek of what they had found out.  
  
"Mr. Tucker has also discovered something quite interesting  
while you were away," said Tyvek.  
  
"What did you find out, Trip?" asked Archer.  
  
"There's a new satellite in orbit, sir," said Trip. "That wouldn't be  
so surprising. Except that it's transmitting out into unexplored  
space. The signals are encrypted, so we don't know what they're  
saying."  
  
"Maybe I should have a look at the transmissions," suggested  
Hoshi.  
  
"Give it a shot, Hoshi," said Archer. "Malcolm. If Sarel is in that  
colony, we might be able to get something from him. Assuming the  
disciplines Tyvek used on T'Pol might work in on him."  
  
T'Pol looked nervously at Tyvek.  
  
"I can't guarantee anything," said Tyvek, "but I can give it a try.   
We'd have to figure out a way to get him to the Enterprise,  
however. I certainly can't go down there."  
  
"I have a thought on that," said Archer. "Malcolm, see if you can  
locate Sarel."  
  
"I'll try, sir," said Malcolm. "But it's not going to be easy. All the  
life forms are Vulcan. It will be hard to distinguished one from the  
rest."  
  
"If he's still in a catatonic state," said T'Pol, "he should be  
reasonably easy to identify. He will be the only one remaining in  
the same location all the time."  
  
"That will help," said Malcolm. "I'll let you know as soon as I  
have anything."  
  
"Great," said Archer. "In the mean time, do a full sensor scan  
on the planet. See if there's anything we can learn that we didn't  
learn the last time."  
  
It didn't take Malcolm long to locate Sarel. Malcolm monitored  
all of the Vulcans in the settlement and within thirty minutes he had  
located only one who never moved from his location.  
  
"Well, Jonathon," said Tyvek, "now that we've located him, how  
do you propose we get him aboard the Enterprise?"  
  
"We transport him," said Archer. "Malcolm, get a lock on him  
and transfer the coordinates to the transporter room. Have Dr.  
Phlox in the transporter room when he's beamed aboard. Take  
him to my ready room."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Malcolm.  
  
"Transporter?" questioned Tyvek. "Is this wise, Jonathon? I've  
never heard of a transporter being used to transport a living being  
before."  
  
"Now you have," said Archer. "We've done it before. I'll admit  
I'm not real comfortable using it that way, but sometimes it's the  
only way."  
  
"It's a damn stupid idea if you ask me," said T'Pol. "Scattering  
someones' molecules halfway across the sector. You're liable to  
scramble his brains even more than they are."  
  
Everyone looked at T'Pol in surprise. It had been nearly a week  
since her last outburst, and most of the crew had nearly forgotten  
that it was because of her that they were doing all this. T'Pol  
closed her eyes and concentrated intently for a moment. Then she  
opened her eyes again.  
  
"Forgive me, Captain," she said. "I believe I should return to my  
quarters for a time."  
  
"Sure," said Archer. "Do you need Tyvek to go with you?"  
  
"Not at the moment," said T'Pol. "He will be needed to help  
Sarel with the . . . disciplines."  
  
"You realize," said Tyvek, "that kidnaping the son of the Vulcan  
ambassador is considered a hostile act. It could cost you your  
command, Jonathon."  
  
"I could even go to prison," said Archer. "I'm willing to risk it."  
  
T'Pol left the bridge and went to her quarters. Malcolm informed  
Archer that the Sarel had been safely transported aboard the  
Enterprise and was being escorted to his ready room. Tyvek said  
he would wait for Sarel in the ready room. Archer took his place in  
the command chair on the bridge.  
  
When Sarel arrived at the ready room, Tyvek dismissed the  
escorts. Then, he locked the ready room door and took a seat  
directly in front of Sarel. The young Vulcan was still in his catatonic  
state.  
  
"I know this is an invasion," said Tyvek. "But there is a young  
woman who desperately needs your help. And we may be able to  
help you as well. I hope you will forgive this act. There is no other  
way."  
  
He placed his hands on Sarels' face and began to initiate a  
Vulcan mind meld.  
  
* * *  
  
"I learned some things," said Tyvek to Archer and T'Pol.  
  
They sat in Archers' ready room nearly an hour after Tyvek had  
initiated the mind meld. Sarel was taken to sickbay where Phlox  
was making him as comfortable as possible.  
  
"Anything that would help us?" asked Archer.  
  
"Possibly," said Tyvek. "This colony wasn't just a science  
colony. It was something quite different."  
  
"I do not understand," said T'Pol. "It was common knowledge  
on Vulcan. What else could it have been?"  
  
"That's what the humans would call a 'cover story'", said  
Tyvek. "Their true purpose was much more sinister. Apparently,  
Sular believed it was possible to totally excise emotion from the  
Vulcan psyche."  
  
"Excise emotions?" questioned Archer. "You mean remove  
them completely, not just suppress them?"  
  
"Exactly," said Tyvek. "That's why they came all the way out  
here. They felt that out here there was no chance of them being  
detected."  
  
"Such a task does not seem logical," said T'Pol. "To suppress  
and control emotions is one thing. To try to remove them is  
something altogether different."  
  
"No, it's not logical," said Tyvek. "Somehow, Sular convinced  
the Vulcan High Command he could do it. Then they wouldn't have  
to worry about them at all. They would achieve a state of total  
logic. The Kolinar would no longer be necessary. Vulcans would  
be born with total logic."  
  
"That's just crazy," said Archer. "Excise emotions from their  
psyche? They may repress their emotions, but it's part of who they  
are. They can't remove them."  
  
"Apparently Sular felt he could," said Tyvek. "Sular was a fool.   
Once he completed the Kolinar, he became incredibly arrogant. It's  
hard to imagine that someone who has completed the Kolinar can  
be arrogant, but he was. He became obsessed with totally  
removing emotions from Vulcans."  
  
"What happened?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"That's not clear," said Tyvek. "There was something about  
visitors. No indication where they were from. A scan of the  
colonies' communications satellite damaged it. The visitors wanted  
to help fix it.  
  
"But they learned of Sulars' desire to remove emotions from his  
psyche. These visitors offered to help and Sular accepted. All I  
know is that the Vulcans began to act erratically almost  
immediately after that."  
  
"And this is what's wrong with Sarel?" asked Archer. "And  
what's affecting T'Pol?"  
  
"Yes," said Tyvek. "There's more. Somehow, T'Pol and Sarel  
have become telepathically linked. Probably through whatever it  
was that these visitors did. In order to cure T'Pol, we'll have to cure  
Sarel as well. Otherwise his madness will begin to affect her again  
and probably very soon."  
  
"These visitors," said Archer. "Were they telepaths?"  
  
"Yes, they were," said Tyvek. "Very powerful telepaths."  
  
"How many of the known races are telepathic?" asked Archer.  
  
"There are several," said Tyvek, "but none capable of doing  
this."  
  
"What about an alien race?" suggested T'Pol. "Perhaps a race  
we have yet to encounter."  
  
"That would make sense," said Archer. "Trip did say the  
communications satellite was broadcasting out into unexplored  
space. Maybe Saret learned what you have learned and is trying to  
contact these aliens."  
  
"Seems to be a workable hypothesis," said Tyvek. "But the  
aliens may not return. They may be afraid he might want to take  
retribution for what happened, or maybe they got what they wanted  
and don't want to return."  
  
"You propose we search them out," said T'Pol.  
  
"Yes," said Archer. "If they won't come to us, we go to them."  
  
"The question is," said Tyvek, "where do we look for them? It's  
a big universe out there."  
  
"I think we can find out," said Archer. "Let's go to the bridge."  
  
The three went to the bridge where the bridge crew was busy  
performing their duties. Ensign Matthews was still at the science  
station. Archer was finally becoming comfortable with her at that  
station on a regular basis.  
  
"Hoshi," said Archer, "the radio signal the Vulcan satellite is  
beaming into space. Exactly where is it being sent to?"  
  
"Bearing one one seven mark three two, sir," said Hoshi. "It  
hasn't changed since we arrived."  
  
"Helm," said Archer, "set a course using that heading. Leave  
orbit and go to warp five as soon as we've cleared the planet."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Travis.  
  
"Captain," said T'Pol, "there is no indication that is the correct  
heading. Or how far we will have to travel before we find these  
theorized aliens. Nor can we be sure they will be able or willing to  
help even if we should find them."  
  
"I'm aware of that, Sub-Commander," said Archer. "But it's the  
only lead we have. We have to start somewhere. This seems as  
good a place as any."  
  
"Well, Jonathon," said Tyvek, "looks like I'm going to be your  
guest for a bit longer."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, Tyvek," said Archer.  
  
"We've just jumped to warp, Captain," announced Travis.  
  
The entire bridge crew watched as the stars flashed by  
wondering how long it would take them to reach their destination.   
And just exactly what they would find once they got there.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss the exciting conclusion in Part 3: Good  
Intentions. With no other clues left to him, Archer sets course for  
unexplored space. There he hopes to find the answers he is  
looking for. But will he find the cure he needs to save T'Pol and  
Sarel? Or must he accept the fact that his science officer will end  
up like the young Vulcan and be driven permanently insane?  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a  
variety of shows and subjects at  
http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post  
your stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	3. Good Intentions

ENTERPRISE  
"WHAT PRICE LOGIC?"  
by J. B. Tilton and Diana Louise Herd  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language)  
  
PART 3 - GOOD INTENTIONS  
  
With no other clues left to him, Archer sets course for  
unexplored space. There he hopes to find the answers he is  
looking for. But will he find the cure he needs to save T'Pol and  
Sarel? Or must he accept the fact that his science officer will end  
up like the young Vulcan and be driven permanently insane?  
  
* * *  
  
T'Pol was growing steadily worse. She was now wracked by fits  
of hysterical laughter followed by depression that bordered on  
suicidal. Her outbursts of anger were more frequent and more  
pronounced than before. Not even Tyveks' help and disciplines  
seemed to be having any effect any more.  
  
The Enterprise had traveled more than eight days past the Sular  
colony. They had encountered no systems nor any ships in all that  
time. The nearest system was still four days away but long range  
scans had not detected anything that might suggest it was  
inhabited, let alone inhabited by a warp capable culture.  
  
"It's very possible we are traveling in the wrong direction,"  
suggested Tyvek. "Just because Saret had the communications  
satellite pointed in this direction is no guarantee this is where the  
aliens are."  
  
"I know," said Archer. "But we didn't have any other clues  
where the aliens might be. I had to start somewhere. Any idea  
how much longer T'Pol can hold out?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Tyvek. "I've done everything I can think of to  
help her. Even the doctor has been helping, prescribing drugs that  
are known to inhibit emotional responses. Frankly, I'm very  
concerned. If she keeps going like this, she'll end up like Sarel."  
  
"We have to do something," said Archer. "I wish I knew what  
was causing this. At least if we knew, maybe we could do  
something about it."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't find out what caused it," said Tyvek. "I know  
there's a telepathic link between Sarel and T'Pol but I can't find out  
what caused it."  
  
"I know," said Archer. "I appreciate everything you've done. I'm  
sure without your help T'Pol would have become catatonic already.   
At least there's still hope."  
  
"I'm not so sure," said Tyvek. "Don't misunderstand me, my  
friend. No one wants to see T'Pol cured more than I do. But even  
if we do find this mysterious race, there's no guarantee they had  
anything to do with this. Or that they can do anything to fix it."  
  
"I have to try," said Archer, his anger flaring.  
  
Archer calmed himself. He wasn't angry at Tyvek. He wasn't  
sure who he was angry at. Fate, maybe. After everything they had  
been through, and now T'Pol was steadily loosing her mind. He  
still had no love for the Vulcans, but after Tyveks' explanation of  
ancient Vulcan history, he felt he at least understood them a little  
better.  
  
"I know this is difficult for you," said Tyvek. "If you'd like, I could  
teach you some meditation techniques that will help you relieve  
some stress?"  
  
"Thanks," said Archer, "but I don't think so."  
  
"Well," said Tyvek, "if you change your mind, I'm more than  
willing to teach you. They are simple techniques which are taught  
to young Vulcans."  
  
"Thanks anyway," said Archer. "I think I'll just rely on my tried  
and true methods."  
  
"And what might those be?" asked Tyvek.  
  
"Cap'n to the bridge," came Trips' voice over the intercom.  
  
"Saved by the bell," said Archer smiling.  
  
Archer and Tyvek left his ready room and went to the bridge.   
Trip was sitting in the command chair watching the view screen.   
He glanced over at the two as they entered the bridge, then looked  
back at the view screen. He moved out of the chair as Archer  
entered the bridge. Archer looked at the view screen.  
  
A ship was displayed on the screen. It appeared to be sitting  
motionless in space. Archer had never seen anything like it before.   
It had one cylindrical part on the underside with what looked like  
wings sticking out from either side. On the end of each wing was  
what appeared to be structures similar to the Enterprises' nacelles.   
On the upper side was a cube shaped structure with a smaller cube  
shaped structure on top of that.   
  
"What have we got, Trip?" asked Archer, taking his seat in the  
chair.  
  
"I'm not really sure," said Trip. "One second we were traveling  
through space, the next that ship just appeared. Like it just  
dropped through a hole in space."  
  
"It could be cloaking technology," said Tyvek. "There are some  
races who have them. A cloaking device masks a ship from normal  
sensors. Its' practically an invisibility screen. It can be very  
effective especially in combat."  
  
"But why is it sitting out there?" asked Archer. "Trip, what have  
sensors told us about that ship?"  
  
"Well," said Trip, "it's about three times as large as the  
Enterprise. It's about four hundred million kilometers directly  
ahead, just sitting there. They don't appear to have warp  
capability. Those aren't warp nacelles on that ship. I can't figure  
out what they are. I've brought the Enterprise to a stop until we can  
figure out what they want."  
  
"What about weapons capabilities?" asked Archer.  
  
"I've been able to identify several torpedo launchers," interjected  
Malcolm. "There's also some kind of array around the ship which is  
definitely a weapons system of some kind but I can't identify it.   
And I'm detecting an electro-magnetic shield of some sort around  
the entire ship. It's similar to a force field, but the specifics of the  
field are pretty strange."  
  
"Hoshi," said Archer, "any contact with the ship?"  
  
"Nothing yet, sir," said Hoshi.  
  
"It could be a trap, sir," said Malcolm. "If they have this cloaking  
technology, they could use that ship as a decoy. Have it sit out  
there like it's helpless, then attack any ship that stops by to help."  
  
"I guess that's possible," said Tyvek. "But if it is a decoy, I  
would assume they'd be portraying the ship as being in some sort  
of danger. Have you detected any damage to the ship?"  
  
"No, nothing," said Trip. "It's just sitting out there."  
  
"Maybe they detected us and they're just waiting for us to hail  
them," said Travis.  
  
"Maybe," said Archer. "Have they moved at all?"  
  
"No, sir," said Malcolm. "They're just sitting out there."  
  
"Well," said Archer, "since we know they're out there, it's a  
pretty good bet they know we're here. Travis, take us to within one  
hundred kilometers of that ship. Hoshi, bring the universal  
translator on line. Let's see what we've got here."  
  
The Enterprise moved silently through space. It stopped about  
one hundred kilometers from the alien vessel. The vessel simply  
hung in space, making no move to move away or attack. Archer  
watched curiously.  
  
"That's odd," said Trip. "They don't seem to be hailing us.   
You'd think they might want to know who we are and what we  
want."  
  
"Yes," said Archer. "Well, let's see if they want to chat. Hoshi,  
open hailing frequencies."  
  
"Open, sir," said Hoshi.  
  
"This is Captain Jonathon Archer of the Earth star ship,  
Enterprise," said Archer. "We are on a peaceful mission. We wish  
to communicate with you."  
  
There was no response to their hail. Archer had Hoshi repeat  
the hail, and still there was no response.  
  
"Sir," said Ensign Matthews from the science station, "I'm not  
registering any life forms aboard the ship."  
  
"None at all?" questioned Archer.  
  
"No, sir," said Matthews. "It's like it's deserted."  
  
"Captain," said Malcolm, "the power signature of that ship. It's  
registering as minimal. No life support, no weapons activated,  
almost nothing. It's just barely registering a power signature and  
that's one like I've never seen before."  
  
"That's damned odd," said Trip. "A ship that size should be  
putting out three times the power we are. What do you think it  
means, Cap'n?"  
  
Before Archer could answer, Matthews spoke again.  
  
"Sir," she said, "I have three ships appearing on sensors."  
  
"What heading?" demanded Archer.  
  
"That's just it, sir," said Matthews. "They aren't moving toward  
us. They just appeared out of no where. They appear to be  
identical to the one directly ahead. One is off our stern and there's  
one each off our port and starboard all at a distance of one  
hundred kilometers. They have us surrounded, sir."  
  
"Red alert," said Archer. "Activate all torpedo bays. Charge all  
weapons. Polarize the hull plating."  
  
Within seconds the Enterprise was ready for combat. But  
Archer wasn't hopeful of the outcome if these ships should  
suddenly open fire. Three ships of that size against the Enterprise;  
one third the size of only one of them. Archer tensed for the first  
barrage.  
  
"Sir," said Hoshi suddenly, "we're being hailed. From the ship to  
our stern. I can get a visual, sir."  
  
"On screen," said Archer.  
  
The view on the screen changed and Archer saw a humanoid  
male approximately fifty Earth years of age. He looked very similar  
to humans, except for the ridge of spine-like features which started  
just above each eyebrow and extended back over the top of his  
head. His eyes appeared to be cat-like and his skin was a soft  
yellowish color.  
  
"I am Tannis Tol, First of the Tanosian ship, Norric," said the  
figure. "Captain Archer, if you truly come in peace, you are  
welcome. However, your aggressive stance is not the demeanor of  
a peaceful overture. Deactivate your defenses and disarm your  
weapons as a sign of your peaceful intentions."  
  
"Malcolm," whispered Archer, "have they armed their weapons  
yet?"  
  
"No, sir," whispered Malcolm back. "But they all seem to have  
that electro-magnetic shielding of the ship off our bow. Suggest we  
do not deactivate our polarized hull plating, sir."  
  
Archer considered his options. If this Tannis had wanted to  
fight, he would probably have opened fire on them as soon as he  
had deactivated their cloaking device. Still, he couldn't be sure of  
their intentions. It could be a ploy to get them to lower their  
defenses so they could attack easily.  
  
"Malcolm," said Archer, "deactivate weapons systems, but keep  
the hull polarized." He turned back to the view screen. "First  
Tannis. I have deactivated our weapons but I cannot lower our  
defenses until I am sure of your peaceful intentions. Please  
understand that I do not wish any hostile actions between our two  
peoples. We come in peace."  
  
Tannis turned and spoke to another Tanosian in the background  
who was sitting at some sort of monitoring station. The second  
Tanosian replied something, shaking his head "no" to Tannis.   
Tannis spoke to him again.  
  
"Sir," said Malcolm, "the ships have deactivated their  
electro-magnetic shielding."  
  
"Depolarize the hull," said Archer.  
  
"Captain Archer," said Tannis. "I accept your words of peace.   
Please know that we, too, have no hostile intentions toward you or  
any other race. When you entered our space from outside  
explored territory, we were sent to discover your intentions."  
  
"Thank you, First Tannis," said Archer. "We are a ship of  
exploration. Our mission is to seek out new worlds and new  
cultures."  
  
"I see," said Tannis. Suddenly he saw Tyvek standing next to  
the command chair. "Captain, if I may ask. Is the individual next to  
you of the Vulcan race?"  
  
"Yes," said Archer, surprised. "He has come with us on a  
mission of urgency which involves a member of my crew. How do  
you know of the Vulcans?"  
  
"Some weeks ago," said Tannis, "one of our ships encountered  
a settlement of a race called Vulcans on a planet several days from  
here. In the same direction that you have arrived from."  
  
Archers' heart leapt. These must have been the visitors that  
Tyvek had learned of from Sarel. If they were, they might know  
what was wrong with Sarel and T'Pol. And how to cure them.  
  
"First Tannis," said Archer. "It's because of that contact that we  
are here. The Vulcans on that planet simply disappeared and  
we've come to see if we can find out what happened to them."  
  
"Captain," said Tannis, "what transpired on that planet was an  
accident. It was not our intention to cause them any harm. I must  
warn you. If you intend any retaliation against that ship for what  
transpired, we have deemed the matter unintentional. We will not  
allow you to seek any form of justice your society may deem  
appropriate in situations like this."  
  
"No, First Tannis," said Archer, "you misunderstand. We don't  
know what happened there. We simply came here in search of  
that knowledge. There are also two Vulcans aboard my ship who  
seem to be suffering from that contact. It's our hope that you may  
be able to provide us with some answers and possibly a way to  
help them."  
  
Tannis didn't answer right away. He seemed to be considering  
what Archer had said.  
  
"So you do not seek to punish those involved?" he asked finally.  
  
"No," said Archer, "not if what happened was unintentional. As I  
explained, our only motivation in being here is to find help for the  
two Vulcans on my ship. One of them is my science officer. If  
there's anything you can tell us, please, we would be grateful."  
  
"Very well," said Tannis. "You may transport to my ship. We  
will meet and discuss this. As long as your ship takes no  
provocative action, we will abide by a truce."  
  
"Thank you, First Tannis," said Archer. "Prepare to receive our  
shuttle."  
  
The view screen went blank.  
  
"Hoshi," said Archer, "contact Dr. Phlox and tell him to have  
Sarel ready. Tyvek, why don't you go get T'Pol. Trip, I'm leaving  
you in command of the Enterprise in my absence. Don't do  
anything that might provoke an incident. Travis, I'll need a shuttle  
pilot."  
  
"Understood," said Trip. "Cap'n, be careful over there. If these  
are the same people who did whatever it was that happened to that  
colony, they might try to do the same thing to you."  
  
"I know, Trip," said Archer. "But we don't have any choice.   
Without their help, T'Pol will loose her mind."  
  
Archer, Tyvek, Travis, T'Pol, and Sarel left the shuttle bay of the  
Enterprise ten minutes later. Archer was apprehensive at what he  
would find on the Tanosian ship, but he was also excited. With any  
luck, they would be able to explain what happened to the Vulcan  
scientists. And more importantly, they might be able to help T'Pol  
and Sarel.  
  
* * *  
  
"As I told you," said Tannis, sitting in what Archer could only  
describe as a conference room, "our contact with your Vulcan  
scientists was totally unintentional. We, like you, are explorers.   
Some weeks ago I decided to see what lay beyond the boundaries  
of our space. That's when we encountered the planet with the  
Vulcan colony on it."  
  
"Then you're the ones who damaged the communications  
satellite," said Archer.  
  
"Unintentionally, yes," said Tannis. "We did a simple scan of it  
to determine it's function. When we did, it simply stopped  
functioning. We determined that the specific frequency of the  
radiation produced by our scanners caused it to malfunction. I  
decided to go to the planets' surface and offer our assistance in  
repairing it."  
  
"So what happened to the scientists?" asked Tyvek. "Jonathon  
tells me there was no sign of them. It was like they just vanished."  
  
"That's a bit complicated," said Tannis. "Commander Sular, the  
head of the scientists, was not what we expected. None of them  
were. We learned of their devotion to logic and the suppression of  
emotion. It intrigued us. We have never met such a race before."  
  
"They are unique in our experience as well," said Archer.  
  
"When we learned the true purpose of the colony," said Tannis,  
"to remove emotions from the Vulcan psyche, I offered to help  
Commander Sular. To make some form of restitution for what  
could conceivably be considered an act of aggression."  
  
"Help?" asked Archer. "How could you help them remove all  
their emotions?"  
  
"Many of my people are telepathic, Captain," explained Tannis.   
"Not all, but a large portion of them. Many are very accomplished  
at it. My own ships' physician is one such individual.  
  
"Since emotion is a form of intellectual response, the physician  
felt he could tap into the Vulcan mind. To find the area of the brain  
that controls emotions and shut it down, so to speak. Our medical  
science uses this technique in some forms of illness. It can be  
quite effective if used properly."  
  
"What went wrong?" asked Tyvek.  
  
"At first, nothing," said Tannis. "The physician found it  
remarkably easy to locate and deactivate the emotional center of  
the Vulcans' minds. Soon, all of the scientists had been 'treated'  
and it appeared we had helped them succeed in a quest they had  
pursued for more than twenty of your years."  
  
"Shut down?" questioned Tyvek. "Do you total mean  
repression? Completely close off that portion of their minds?"  
  
"In effect, yes," said Tannis. "As I said, the physician found it  
extremely easy to do so."  
  
"Jonathon, I think I know what happened," said Tyvek. "The  
scientists seemed okay at first. Then they began to act erratic. To  
display wild bouts of emotion, similar to what T'Pol has been going  
through."  
  
"That's exactly right," said Tannis. "It happened suddenly,  
within only a day or two. In only a few hours, most of the scientists  
were either catatonic or dead. We had no idea what had gone  
wrong. I decided the best thing to do was to bring the scientists to  
our home world where experts could examine them and try to find  
out what happened."  
  
"I can tell you what happened," said Tyvek. "In most  
humanoids, repressed memories usually remain that way. Unless  
they're triggered by some stimuli. A word, a familiar surrounding, a  
piece of music, or something similar can suddenly trigger the  
memory. If it doesn't, it simply remains a repressed memory.  
  
"But the Vulcan mind is much different. The Vulcan mind  
actively attempts to bring those memories into the conscious mind.   
No mental discipline has ever been able to prevent it. It is the  
working of our minds. No memory can remain repressed for long.   
Soon, the mind itself will bring it to the surface."  
  
"That's what our physicians determined," said Tannis.  
  
"I don't understand," said Archer. "You're talking about  
repressed memories. What does this have to do with their  
emotions?"  
  
"When the Tanosian physician forcible repressed their  
emotions," said Tyvek, "their minds treated them as repressed  
memories. And they did what any Vulcan mind would do. They  
tried to force those memories into their conscious minds."  
  
"But isn't that what Vulcans do every day of their lives?" asked  
Archer. "Repress their memories? I still don't see why they  
reacted the way they did."  
  
"Because," said Tyvek, "it is because we do it every day. They  
aren't truly repressed. They are simply controlled. Locked away so  
we aren't controlled by them."  
  
"Tyvek speaks the truth," said Tannis. "A truly repressed  
memory is one which the person has no conscious memory of.   
With the Vulcans, they are still aware they have emotions, they are  
simply capable of controlling them so they are not apparent."  
  
"Jonathon," said Tyvek, "have you ever known a Vulcan to  
express any emotion, no matter how insignificant that expression  
might be?"  
  
Archer thought back to just before the Enterprise had first  
launched. When it had been decided that the Enterprise, not the  
Vulcans, would return the Klingon to his home world, the Vulcan  
ambassador HAD raised his voice slightly; an indication of an  
emotional response.  
  
"Occasionally," said Archer.  
  
"That's what Tannis is talking about," said Tyvek. "Even though  
our emotions are controlled, we still feel them. We simply restrain  
ourselves from displaying them. Occasionally, we falter, and they  
slip through, even if only slightly."  
  
"What our physician did," said Tannis, "was to make them truly  
repressed. Your Commander Sular did not have access to his  
emotions, even inadvertently. We thought we had helped them  
succeed in their quest."  
  
"But that only created the problem," said Tyvek. "What  
happened was literally a war inside of them. A war between the  
forced repression which the physician instilled in them against the  
natural processes of the Vulcan mind to bring repressed memories  
into the conscious mind. And I'm afraid I have made a terrible  
mistake."  
  
"How?" asked Archer.  
  
"When I helped T'Pol to repress her uncontrollable outbursts,"  
said Tyvek, "I actually accelerated the process. That's why in the  
last week she seems to have grown progressively worse faster than  
before. It was like adding fuel to an out of control fire."  
  
"You couldn't have known," said Archer. "Just like Tannis  
couldn't have known what the result of his physicians' help would  
be on the Vulcans."  
  
"I appreciate your understanding," said Tannis. "We are truly  
sorry for the harm we have caused. As I said, it was unintentional."  
  
"What happened with the scientists?" asked Archer. "You said  
you took them to your home world to treat them. Were you  
successful in restoring the balance to them."  
  
Tannis just looked at the floor for a moment. A look of profound  
sadness crossed his face before he spoke again.  
  
"Unfortunately," said Tannis, "none of them survived. It took us  
too long to discern what the problem was. Once we did, we tried to  
help them, but it was too late. Most ended up in a catatonic state  
like Sarel. Within a few days, they simply died."  
  
"Even in a catatonic state," said Tyvek, "the war was still going  
on. It would have been too much for any Vulcan, even one who  
had completed the Kolinar. Their minds would have completely  
shut down to protect itself. When that happened, all body functions  
would have ceased."  
  
Archer just looked at Tyvek and Tannis. Everything he had  
done, all this distance they had traveled to help Sarel and T'Pol,  
only to find out there was nothing they could do. Both were  
doomed to slowly go mad and eventually die.  
  
"Then there's nothing we can do," said Archer dejectedly. "T'Pol  
is doomed to die like the others did."  
  
"Perhaps not," said Tannis. "While it was too late for the  
scientists, we now know what caused their problems. T'Pol is still  
conscious and reasonably cognizant. It is very likely we can help  
her. If Sarel has not slipped too far into his catatonic state, it is  
possible we can also help him."  
  
"How?" asked Archer. "You said your physician totally  
repressed their emotions?"  
  
"Very simple," said Tannis. "By allowing my physician to  
attempt to undo what he has done. He can reach into their minds  
and remove the repression he placed there. Once the repression  
is removed, they should be able to return to normal."  
  
"Is that possible?" asked Archer.  
  
"I don't know," said Tannis. "It's never been tried before. But it  
is the only option we have."  
  
"Tannis," said Tyvek, "T'Pol was affected because of Sarel.   
There is a telepathic link between them. It is what has allowed  
T'Pol to be infected even though she wasn't present when your  
physician performed the repression on the others. If Sarel cannot  
be cured, T'Pol will not benefit either."  
  
"I would gather," said Tannis, "that either T'Pol or Sarel are  
telepathic. At least partially. My guess would be that Sarel is at  
least partially telepathic, since it is his affliction that is affecting  
T'Pol. If we can remove the repression from him, the link should be  
severed. Captain Archer, the decision must be yours. They are  
your people. You must agree to allow my physician to try or I  
cannot permit it. But I tell you it is the only option we have."  
  
"Sarel is not a member of my crew," said Archer. "But since he  
can't speak for himself, I would imagine that he would prefer to live  
rather than die like the others did. Unless anyone has any  
objections, I say do whatever you have to so you can help them."  
  
No one spoke. Tannis just nodded, then left to inform the ships'  
physician of their plan.  
  
"It must be hard going through that," said Archer.  
  
"More than hard," said Tyvek. "Imagine every emotional  
response you've ever experienced in your entire life. Every  
outburst of anger, or love, hate, every instance of jealousy, envy,  
every time you've been happy or sad. Now, imagine all them  
suddenly being forced into your conscious mind where you are  
forced to relive them without any possible way to control them. And  
all of them just as intense and as vivid as when you experienced  
them."  
  
"That's enough to drive anyone insane," said Archer. "Over  
time, we learn to accept what happened. The feelings become  
tempered."  
  
"Now imagine how much more intense these would be for a  
Vulcan," said Tyvek. "Most Vulcans don't experience their  
emotions as humans or other races do. They control them, try to  
ignore them. For a Vulcan, such an onslaught would be  
unbearable. Their natural reaction would be to repress them  
again."  
  
"Where they would again be forced into their conscious mind,"  
said Archer. "A constant warfare between trying to repress them  
and being forced to relive them over and over and over again."  
  
"Precisely," said Tyvek. "Which may explain why Sarel is still  
alive. He's relatively young. Even though he's inexperienced, he  
would have fewer emotional experiences than most of the other  
scientist, all of whom were much older."  
  
"How long do you think it will take?" asked Archer.  
  
"There's no way to tell," said Tyvek. "It will depend on how deep  
the catatonic state is, how much damage has been done, what  
their physician has to do to correct it, a whole list of variables. All  
we can do now is wait."  
  
That was the hard part. There was a chance that Sarel and  
T'Pol could be helped, but Archer knew so little about telepathy that  
he couldn't understand the complexities of it. Even the few human  
telepaths he had met or read about didn't have the level of  
sophistication that the Tanosians apparently had. It was going to  
be a long wait.  
  
Archer contacted the Enterprise and informed them of what was  
going on. Two of the Tanosian ships as well as the decoy ship had  
eventually cloaked and returned to the Tanosian home world. To  
occupy their time, First Tannis had offered to show Archer and  
Tyvek around his ship.  
  
The level of their technology astounded Archer. Their ships  
used some form of gravitational propulsion system, similar to warp  
drive, but without leaving any discernable warp trail. It explained  
why the Enterprise had not detected any ships in the system on  
their first visit to the colony planet.  
  
Their shields; the electro-magnetic force fields Malcolm had  
detected; protected the ship from damage. It dissipated heat and  
energy away from the ship allowing the ship to remain in a  
sustained fight if necessary. In addition, their torpedoes were  
comparable, but much more superior, to the Enterprise torpedoes.   
And they used a unique form of forced energy laser-like weapon  
which was less effective than a torpedo, but didn't require as long  
to recharge as it took to reload a torpedo. Archer found that the  
weapon was very similar to the phase pistols he used on the  
Enterprise.  
  
Their replication system was also superior to that of the  
Enterprise. The Tanosians could create virtually anything they  
needed or wanted with it. And it seemed that each cabin had it's  
own personal replication module; not communal ones like those in  
the Enterprise mess hall.  
  
But the thing which intrigued Archer the most was the ships  
engines. The Tanosians didn't use warp factors, since they weren't  
warp engines. Instead, they calculated the speed in grav factors;  
similar to the warp factor utilized by Star Fleet. And their speed  
was incredible. Tannis' ship, the Norric, was capable of achieving  
a speed of grav factor nine; roughly equivalent to warp factor nine.   
Archer couldn't conceive of any Earth ship ever achieving that type  
of speed.  
  
Three hours into their tour of the ship, the ships' physician  
arrived, followed by T'Pol and Sarel. T'Pol appeared to be normal  
and Sarel appeared to be haggard and exhausted; but conscious.  
  
"I was successful," announced the ships' doctor. "It was  
difficult. The Vulcans have very ordered and disciplined minds.   
Sarel will require extended rest and recuperation, but he should  
recover fully. T'Pol should also rest for several days to regain her  
strength. But they are in no danger of suffering the same fate as  
their fellows."  
  
"Thank you," said Archer, shaking the physicians hand.  
  
He looked perplexed at Archer.  
  
"It's a way of showing respect and appreciation," said Archer.   
"It's also used to show our friendly intentions."  
  
"An interesting concept," said Tannis. "Captain, again, we are  
truly sorry for any inconvenience we have caused you or the  
Vulcan people. We had only the best of intentions in our attempt to  
help them. Had we known the results beforehand, we would never  
have tampered with their minds as we did."  
  
"I can appreciate that," said Archer. "And I have no doubt that  
what happened was unintentional. I will inform Star Fleet  
Command that this was simply a case of cross cultural  
misinformation. I'm sure they can convince the Vulcans not to  
press the issue."  
  
"Thank you," said Tannis. "I have one other thing I wish to  
discuss with you. It's rather delicate and I don't mean any offense.   
My superiors on the Tanosian home feel that, at this time, your  
race is too primitive to risk contact with us on a continued basis.   
Our greatest law is that we cannot interfere in the internal workings  
of another society. Especially one less advanced than our own.  
  
"They feel that any contact between us would risk contamination  
and present an undue influence on your people. Especially when  
it's discovered just how much more advanced we are than you.   
They have agreed that you should report to your superiors  
regarding your contact with us. However, they also feel that, at this  
time, there should be no further contact. At least until your  
technology has improved."  
  
"I understand," said Archer. "I'll inform Star Fleet Command  
that you have no hostile intentions toward us, but that you feel any  
type of contact is not warranted at this time. I'm sure they'll agree  
to stay out of your territory."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," said Tannis. "Personally, I do not agree  
with the decision. But I have no say in the matter."  
  
"I understand," said Archer. "There are times when I disagree  
with my superiors, but I still have to follow orders."  
  
"Exactly," said Tannis. "Captain Archer, I wish you a safe  
journey home. Hopefully, at some time in the future, we will meet  
again."  
  
"I'll look forward to it," said Archer.  
  
Archer and the party returned the Enterprise. As the ship turned  
to return to explored space, the Tanosian ship simply faded from  
view; First Tannis had once again activated the cloaking device.  
  
Sarel slept most of the way back. A thorough examination by  
Dr. Phlox revealed that he seemed to be in reasonably good  
shape. But he was no longer catatonic as he had been since they  
had first encountered him.  
  
T'Pol said very little and remained in her quarters resting most  
of the time. Dr. Phlox had pronounced her fit as well, if not  
somewhat exhausted. Archer decided to give her all the time she  
needed to rest up from her ordeal. Even Tyvek seemed to  
understand and didn't bother her.  
  
The Enterprise dropped from warp and settled into a standard  
orbit around the Sular colony planet. For once, Archer was anxious  
to meet with Commander Saret. He knew the Vulcan would be  
smug and superior but this time Archer was ready for him. Besides  
Travis, who was piloting the shuttle, Sarel and T'Pol rode with  
Archer in the shuttle.  
  
Instead of setting down outside of the colony as he had before,  
Archer had Travis set the shuttle down in the very center of the  
settlement. As they exited the shuttle, Saret and several Vulcans  
approached, two of them armed.  
  
"Captain Archer," he said, "I did not expect to see you here  
again. I have been ordered by the Vulcan High Command to take  
you into custody. You will be transported back to Vulcan where  
you will be tried on charges of kidnaping the son of the Vulcan  
ambassador."  
  
"I don't think so," said Archer smiling. "As you can see, Sarel is  
fine. Better, I might add, than when he left. I think the Vulcan  
ambassador will be glad to have his son returned to him."  
  
"Nevertheless," said Saret, "you did abduct the ambassadors'  
son. For that, you must be punished. It is time you humans  
learned your place in the galaxy."  
  
"Really?" questioned Archer. "Well, what do you think will  
happen when the Vulcan people learn of the real reason for this  
colony? How Commander Sular thought he could wipe all  
emotions from the Vulcan psyche. And how that quest cost him his  
life and the lives of forty four other Vulcans. I don't think it will sit  
well with the general populace. Nor will it sit well with Star Fleet  
Command."  
  
"This will never become known," said Saret. "What happened  
here will remain a mystery. No one, least of all Star Fleet  
Command, will ever learn of this colonies' true purpose. It will  
remain listed as a scientific research colony."  
  
T'Pol held up a computer disk to Saret. He took the disk and  
looked at it.  
  
"This contains a complete account of what transpired here," said  
T'Pol. "It also contains the account of our contact with an alien  
race who have corroborated Captain Archers' claims. I'm sure that  
once this is filed with Star Fleet Command, there will be many  
questions which they will wish to ask of the Vulcan ambassador to  
Earth."  
  
"The Vulcan High Command will never take the word of a  
Terran over that of a Vulcan Commander," said Saret. "And if you  
persist in defending him, I can assure you I am quite willing to take  
you into custody as well. On a charge of treason against the  
Vulcan people and conspiracy with the humans."  
  
"Perhaps they will take my word," said Sarel dispassionately.   
He was still having trouble with bouts of emotionalism, but he was  
steadily improving. "I am sure my father will. And I know several  
members of the High Command who will also listen to me.  
  
"Commander Sular was a brilliant scientist. But he was  
misguided. It is not possible to remove emotions from the Vulcan  
psyche. His goal was a worth while attempt. But it has failed. The  
Vulcan High Command will learn of it from me. Unless,  
Commander, you propose to take me into custody as well. In  
which case, I'm sure my father would be more than curious to know  
the reason for such an act."  
  
Saret looked at Sarel, then at T'Pol. If he had been human,  
Archer would have thought he showed disgust in his face. Saret  
then looked back as Archer.  
  
"Let's just say we had a cultural misunderstanding," suggested  
Archer. "That Sarel came with me willingly and that you simply  
misunderstood that. You can notify the Vulcan High Command that  
we've settled everything here and that we're back on friendly terms  
again."  
  
"What about the knowledge of this colony?" asked Saret.  
  
"I'll leave that in your hands," said Archer. "Since the High  
Command authorized this little expedition, I believe it's reasonable  
to assume they knew its' true purpose. And I think they'd like to  
know what happened here. As for whether you tell the Vulcan  
people about it, that's up to you. And the High Command."  
  
Saret cocked one eyebrow. He considered the option, then  
nodded once in agreement.  
  
"Fine," said Archer. "Oh, by the way, it's been a real pleasure  
meeting you again, Commander. I hope you enjoy your stay here."  
  
"It is my hope," said Saret, "that we never again encounter each  
other, Captain. Good day, sir."  
  
"Good day, Commander" said Archer.  
  
Archer, T'Pol, and Travis returned to the shuttle. Sarel  
remained on the planet to assist the Vulcan rescue team with their  
investigation and inventory of the planet. As they returned to the  
Enterprise, Archer smiled to himself. It wasn't often he could make  
a Vulcan back down.  
  
As the Enterprise warped through space on it's way to  
rendezvous with the Shinnota, he sat in his ready room wondering  
what to put in his report to Star Fleet Command. Admiral Carter  
would want a full accounting of the past several weeks. Archer  
wasn't sure exactly what to tell the admiral and what not to tell him.   
As he sat contemplating the situation, the chime on his ready room  
door sounded.  
  
"Come in," he said.  
  
T'Pol entered the ready room. She stood in front of Archer and  
he could tell she was slightly nervous. Though she had regained  
full control of her emotions, it was clear that she was uncertain at  
the moment.  
  
"What is it, Sub-Commander?" asked Archer.  
  
"I was wondering, sir," said T'Pol, "what report you were going to  
make to Star Fleet Command regarding this incident?"  
  
"I was just considering that," said Archer. "I suppose I'll tell  
them everything. Of course, I'll leave out the part about Tyvek  
helping us. I made a promise to him when we first met that I  
wouldn't divulge our knowing about him. I can't see breaking that  
promise because of what happened here."  
  
"What of the colonies secret purpose?" asked T'Pol. "What will  
you report regarding that?"  
  
"I'll tell them the truth," said Archer. "They have a right to know  
what was going on out here."  
  
"I would ask that you not include the colonies ulterior agenda in  
your report, sir," said T'Pol. "If the news should get out, it could  
have catastrophic results. It is possible it might even affect  
human-Vulcan relations."  
  
"How can you defend them?" asked Archer. "Because of them,  
you were nearly driven insane. You could have ended up like  
Sarel. You can't seriously ask me to withhold that from Star Fleet  
Command."  
  
"Yes, sir," said T'Pol, "that's what I am asking. If you report it to  
Star Fleet Command, it is bound to get out. Once news of it  
reaches my world, there will be serious repercussions. The results  
could be . . . tragic, sir."  
  
"I don't believe this," said Archer. "You're asking me to lie to  
Star Fleet Command. You wouldn't do it. Why ask me to?"  
  
"Not lie, sir," said T'Pol. "Simply omit any reference to the  
colonies true agenda. As far as anyone is concerned, this was  
simply a scientific colony which suffered a catastrophic event. I do  
not believe it is necessary to subject either your race or mine to the  
possibilities of what might occur if this news should get out."  
  
"And just what do I tell Star Fleet?" asked Archer. "They're  
going to want to know something."  
  
"Simply tell them that the aliens are telepathic," offered T'Pol,  
"and that this had an unforeseen affect on the colonists. It has the  
merits of being the truth."  
  
"I can't do that, T'Pol," said Archer. "I can't file reports based on  
what you think MIGHT happen. I have to report everything, no  
matter how unacceptable it might be."  
  
"Please," said T'Pol, touching Archers' arm lightly, "I ask this as  
a personal favor. I realize your devotion to Star Fleet. And that  
you do not wish to deceive them. But I can assure you, Captain,  
this report will have long reaching effects. I have never asked for  
anything of a personal nature from you before. But I ask for this.   
Please reconsider your decision."  
  
Archer just stared at T'Pol. He knew she was recovered from  
her ordeal. But she had said please to him. In an almost  
emotional way. In the back of his mind Archer had been thinking  
how here was his chance to make up for everything the Vulcans  
had done to his father.  
  
But the look in T'Pols eyes was compelling. For the first time  
since they had met, a Vulcan was talking to a human as an equal.   
Not as a mentor to a child, which is how most Vulcans felt about  
humans.  
  
"Very well, T'Pol," said Archer. "I'll not inform Star Fleet of the  
true mission of that colony. I didn't know you felt so passionate  
about it."  
  
"That would be an inappropriate description," said T'Pol, folding  
her hands in front of her and returning to her normal stoic  
demeanor. "I just do not wish to cause unnecessary complications  
between our two peoples. I appreciate your decision, sir."  
  
"My pleasure," said Archer. "Thank you, T'Pol. Thank you for  
showing me that, perhaps, Vulcans and humans may be more  
similar than I ever considered they might be."  
  
T'Pol didn't say another word. She simply turned and left the  
ready room, leaving Archer still stunned at her actions. For a while,  
at least, he wouldn't think of his science officer in the same was as  
he had since they had first met. And he would always remember  
that, Vulcan or not, T'Pol DID experience emotion just as any  
human did. Just as all Vulcans also did.  
  
He turned back to his PADD and began to revise his report to  
Star Fleet Command.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a  
variety of shows and subjects at  
http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post  
your stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
